


You Smile, I Smile.

by orihemeamo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dressrosa Arc, M/M, Soulmate AU, i doubt this is worth a read haha, it's..., this is just a drabble sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orihemeamo/pseuds/orihemeamo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU; 'When Person A gets hurt, Person B does too – to a lesser degree - and vise versa.'</p>
<p>Takes place during Dressrosa arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Smile, I Smile.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Really, Penguin was more worried with hurting Law than anything else. See, he’s not exactly the most… well, graceful. Each time he fell onto a beaker or something just as stupid, he heard Law curse in the other room as a new gash (only ever a surface wound, no matter the depth of the cut on Penguin) sliced through his beautiful skin. “GOD DAMMIT, PENGUIN! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!” was the most common. Penguin knew Law didn’t mean it, and he would always be extra careful the following few days.

Law was always forgiving, and felt bad if he truly hurt Penguin’s feelings. When it ever got to that point, Law made sure Penguin felt loved that very night. Be it cuddles, making love, or a sleepless night of pure fucking, he made sure Penguin felt better.

When they had to part ways, both felt an ache in their hearts. Neither let it show and Law left Penguin in charge while he was away.

Penguin felt everything. Every time Law’s razor slipped, Penguin woke with a bloody chin. Penguin knew Law was in Dressrosa when…

 

I wake with a start, clutching my abdomen. Immediately blood spots through my shirt. Then another sharp pain, another small blood flow. My eyes widen in horror as I realize just what’s happening. 

Law’s getting shot. 

I keep it together for the crew, even as I feel the strings of that damned feathery bastard slice through Law’s chest. Then comes my arm…

A ring, a closed ring slices around my arm, forming as if it were being sliced through. “No… Oh gods, no!” My voice breaks and I run into Law’s cabin, crying as I fruitlessly try his mini Den Den Mushi. Not a single call goes through, and I’m sobbing hard enough to have the crew pounding on the locked metal door. It’s too damn much, and I have no clue what’s happening to my lover…!


End file.
